Star Vs The Forces of Love
by Danielincrediblex
Summary: "What are you talking about? That was awesome, I've never had that much fun," Marco assured her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. When Star raised her head to face Marco time seemed to slow 'she's beautiful,' was the last thing Marco thought before he lost him self in Star's piercing light blue eyes. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A tear in the night

Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. I know I made some mistakes so please help me out by pointing them out. I also want some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Please review, favorite and or follow. There are more chapters to come.

'Star vs the forces of evil' does not belong to me and I make no such claims.

Chapter 1: A tear in the night

"That was amazing!" she said as she ran into the living room. She and her new best friend had just beaten Ludo and his henchmen. Marco had surprised her, when Ludo first showed up, thought the portal, Marco had been the first to react to his attacks. The 'safe kid' had disappeared in front of her, being replace by this new Marco. She honestly liked the new Marco better.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Marco asked breaking Star out of her trance.

"Honestly… Yes, I think so." she responded with a slight frown. She had just arrived to earth but she already knew that people generally didn't like to be placed in danger. "I'm sorry, I'll leave. I don't want to cause trouble," she mumbled lowering her head.

"What are you talking about? That was awesome, I've never had that much fun," Marco assured her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. When Star raised her head to face Marco time seemed to slow _'she's beautiful,'_ was the last thing Marco thought before he lost him self in Star's piercing light blue eyes. His hear beat had suddenly sky rocketed, his breathing deepened. His mouth ran dry. He just stood there without blinking, without moving. He was brought back by Star's movements, she had averted her sight, rapidly looking around the house never directly at him. When she did manage to look back at him her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of red her heart shaped birthmarks were a deeper shade than they were before. Realizing he had been caught staring, Marco felt the warm rush of blood to his cheeks. "We should get ready for bed," Marco stated, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had suddenly filled the living room. They stood from the sofa, _'when did we sit down?'_ He wondered, and lead the way being followed by Star. "What about my room?" He asked as they approached the first door on the right.

"What about your room?" She questioned back. She only receive, what she thought to be, a look of slight annoyance from Marco. "… Right, your room. I… I don't know how to fix that, I can try tomorrow… I'm so sorry." Hey eyes where filled almost to the brim with tears.

"Star, don't worry about it. You can try tomorrow." He said with a warm smile. Seeing that smile Star's knees weakened for a second.

"Yea tomorrow, I know! You can sleep with me," She shouted with a smile. The sudden realization of what she said hit her and her cheeks once more lit with a shade red. "I mean, you can sleep with me in my room. No, I mean you can sleep in my room." By the time star finished her cheeks were redder than a tomato.

"Ok, I'll go get ready in the bathroom. I'll meet you in you room," he stated with a slight grin still amused by Star's antics. Star nodded and walked to her room, Marco went back down to the laundry room to find something he could wear. He dug through the freshly washed clothes and found his checkered pajama bottoms, he dug deeper but failed to find any shirt he could wear to bed. _'Great,'_ he thought. _'What am I going to do now.'_ He searched the pile of laundry once more but still found nothing. After a few more minutes he relented and moved on to the garage to retrieve his sleeping bag and an extra pillow, he then went back upstairs and headed into the bathroom. After a quick shower he dressed and walked towards Star's room, stoping only at the door. He knocked a few times and waited for a response.

While Marco searched for his clothes down stairs, Star finally gave into her week knees and sat on her bed. _'What's happening to me,'_ she wondered. The feeling in the pit of her stomach had been there since she looked in to the warm chestnut brown orbs that were Marco's eyes. She felt something she had never experienced in her home planet, Mewni, and when she realized he was looking at her the same way she was looking at him she couldn't help but blush. Now sitting on her bed she decided to get ready for bed, Marco would be back soon and she didn't want to cause any more embarrassing moments between them. She opened the trunk that carried all of her belongings and searched for her sleep wear only to realize that, in her rushed packing, she had forgotten her usual pajamas. Instead in front of her laid a semi-transparent nightie that covered only to her mid thigh, and for her bottoms she had a matching set of boy-short knickers. _'I guess this will do,'_ she though in slight frustration at her self. A few minutes after she finished dressing she hear Marco knock at the door "Come in," she said. What ever she was expecting to see when he walked in was completely wrong, Marco was wearing his pajama pants and nothing else. Star couldn't help but look at Marco's well defined chest and abs 'guess Kung-fu really does pay of,' she though the sight of him like that, with his pajama pants rode lower than his hip line, made Star's Heat beat spike. When she managed to calm herself and tear her eye sight from Marco's chest she noticed he was caring a rolled up blanket "What's that?" She questioned.

"It's called a sleeping bag," he replied as he laid said sleeping bag on the floor. "we use the when we go out camping." Once he adjusted the sleeping bag he looked back up to see Star, who was covered by the comforters, "Do you need anything?" Marco asked Star just shook her head. "Ok, well… good night," he said as he turned of the lights and laid in his sleeping bag. Within a couple of minutes Marco was out cold and the only sound he made was a low snoring, almost like a purr. _'He sounds so cute like that,'_ she thought. _'No, You've got to stop thinking those things,'_ she mentally chastised herself. But alas, that was a hopeless endeavor. When Star saw Marco without a shirt, that feeling in the pit of her stomach had returned except this time it was at least ten times stronger. After a few minutes of thinking what that feeling meant her mind drifted into other, more serious, things. Star was utterly alone in this dimension she didn't have her dad, her mom, or her friends that realization caused tears to start poring down her eyes. Her soft cries must have woken Marco because she heard him ask, "Star are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine" she answered with a cracked voice.

"Star, what's wrong?" He questioned as he approached her bed.

"Nothing," she replied wiping her tears.

"Please, Star, tell me what's wrong," he asked with a worried look.

Seeing that Marco wouldn't give up until she told him she answered as a single tear drop slid down her cheek, "I'm alone. I'm alone in this dimension my parents are back in Mewni, I've got no one."

Marco gently cupped her face and wiped the tear way with his thumb. " You know that's not true," he reassured. "You have my parents and me… you'll always have me." He comforted, gently running his fingers trough her long blond hair. He stayed the for a few more minutes until he was sure she had fallen asleep. He slowly stood up from her bed, trying hard not to disturb her.

"Marco, please don't go ," she quietly begged.

"What?"

" please, Marco, stay with me," she implored.

"I can't, what will my parents think?" He stated. Seeing that Star was, once again, on the verge of tears Marco relented "Ok, just for tonight," he stated. He then lifted the bed sheets to get in and froze when he saw what star was wearing. It was nothing more than a bra with a flimsy and see-through material that had ridden up her tights and was now only covering her upper stomach leaving her light pink knickers in plain sight. Marco being a man of his word, and not wanting Stat to see the effects the nighty had on his male anatomy, quickly laid on the bed as far away from Star as he could manage without falling down.

They silently laid for a couple of minutes facing each other. "Thank you Marco… good night," Star said breaking the silence. Seeing that Star was lightly shivering, Marco cautiously moved closer to Star, hoping his body heat would warm her. Star approached him as well, placing her head against his chest and cuddling closer to him. Marco wrapped his hands around her waist, unconsciously, pulling her close to him. Star looked up to face him and smiled, she lifter her head and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, both blushed furiously, then returning to were she was before. Marco's anatomy was now at full attention _'God I hope she doesn't feel it,'_ he mentally implored. Star fell asleep a few minutes later, listening to Marco's heartbeat. She felt safe with him, in his arms nothing could hurt her. Marco placed a small kiss on her forehead and dosed of thinking only of how comfortable it felt to have her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2: Love?

Authors note: Thank you for all of the comments and advise left on my previous chapter, specially to Cydox for his, or her, words of praise and tips for better characterization. I uploaded the first chapter the same day I started writing it, having only watched the first episode of the show. I spent so much more time on this chapter, writing, reading, rewriting, and rereading, I hope it shows. I will answer more of the questions left in the comments at the end of this chapter. Again this story is rated M for mature audiences only. This chapter will contain a sprinkle of lemon in the first scene, not extremely sexual, but sexual none the less. So... Heads up...

Star vs. the forces of evil does not belong to me and I make no such claims.

Chapter 2: Love?

The rays of the first morning sun peeked through Star's bedroom blinds, filling it with a soft, comforting, yellow burst of light. She groaned from the pestering sun-rays assaulting her face. She woke with a feeling of disorientation, her mind still fuzzy, reliving the last few moments of her dream. It was a nice dream, something about eating ice cream and cake in a warm open meadow. A gentle breeze caressed her skin causing a small shiver to travel through out her body. At first she thought she was alone but soon realized that Marco was beside her, enjoying the ice cream with her as well, he gave her a warm, awkward smile before he stood and nervously extended his arm towards hers. When she placed her hand on his he pulled her from her sitting position in one swift movement, holding her by the waist to balance her. When she looked up she saw his bright, warm, hazel colored eyes, filled with care, love, and one more thing Star couldn't quite identify, it made her shiver once more. She felt him slowly and hesitantly pulling her closer to him, in her dream she closed her eyes, she wanted to fully experience the moment, the light caress of his lips against hers caused her to release a soft moan.

Her eyes shot open, frantically taking in her environment, no she wasn't in her bedroom in Mewni, she was in the Diaz household. The memory of the occurrences of the previous night came rushing back, she immediately froze when she felt the presence of someone else in her bed. she let herself relax once she remembered who was in bed with her. She felt safe in his arms, his aroma was intoxicating. It was soothing and calming. She pressed her back closer to him trying to feel more of his warmth. As she did his hands moved over her body making her realize where they really were. His hands laid gently underneath her nightie placed lightly above her right breast. She moved uncomfortably and as she did Marco's hand lightly graced her nipple, she let out a soft moan at the contact, she felt her heart quicken, and a slight tingling between her legs. Marco moved his hand towards her stomach as he stirred from his sleep. The renewed contact sent shivers down her spine and caused her to let out another soft moan. "Hi… um… Good morning, Star," he said, having no idea of the interactions that had just occurred. Star turned her body to face him, not realizing how close they really were, when she finished her movements her face was only a few centimeters away from his. Her cheeks reddened but made no indication of wanting to move back.

"Good morning, Marco," she replied, ignoring the affects his touch had on her body.

"Um… how did you sleep?" He whispered as he remembered the reason he was in bed with her.

"Best sleep I've gotten in ages," she answered, suppressing the feeling inside of her stomach. Her usual wide smile filled her face, the sunlight caressed her skin giving it a flawless complexion, her pale blue eyes were a sharp contrast against her, almost golden, skin. _'God she's stunning'_ Marco thought. By this time they were both staring into each other's eyes, unconsciously moving closer to each one another.

"Niños, come down, breakfast is ready," Mrs. Diaz called from downstairs. They separated instantly, Marco pulling his hand away from her warm, soft skin, both furiously blushing.

When Marco finally managed to compose himself he said, "We better get ready so we can eat breakfast."

Star nodded and made a movement as if to get up, instead she moved closer to Marco and placed a sweet, lingering, kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for sleeping with me," she whispered, quickly stepping out of bed. Marco still mildly in shock at what she had done followed her movement only to freeze once more, in her struggle to get out of bed her nightie had ridden upwards uncovering her bottom, her knickers had ridden upwards as well, giving Marco a clearer view of her smooth rear. "Are you coming?"

"Yea, give me a second," he shifted uncomfortably, trying to make the bulge that had sprung in his pants less prominent. Once he accomplished the task he stood up and bolted to the door. "See you downstairs." Was the last thing Star heard from Marco before he exited the room. Star gave up on trying to figure out what caused Marco to act so strangely and dressed her self. She waved her magic wand above her head trying to decide which hairdo would look better. _'Ponytails. Pigtail. Ponytails. Pigtail. Ponytails.'_ She concluded. She gave herself one last appraising look in the mirror before smiling and walking down stairs.

"Surprise, Happy second day on earth, Star," the Diaz family shouted in unison as she took her final step arriving at the bottom floor.

"Aww, a party. For me. I can't believe it," she marveled with an enormous smile on her face.

"We just wanted to properly welcome you to earth. I made you a cake," Mr. Diaz beamed.

"You're going to make me cry," she responded trying to wave away the tears from her eyes. "Hugs!" She exclaimed while rushing into Mr. And Mrs. Diaz. Once she released them she moved on to hug Marco. As she hugged him she once again picked up the aroma she first noticed this morning. His smell made her go weak in his arms.

She instantly separated from him, giving him a feigned smile. "Let's eat," she said not wanting any more attention on herself. Star, guided by the rest of the family, entered the kitchen. In the table laid plates of bacon, scrambled eggs, cereal, and toasted bread. Her mouth watered instantly "It all looks so good," she said with an eager look. When Star had devoured two servings of scrambled eggs and two healthy servings of bacon, she laid back on her chair with a satisfied look. "That was delicious Mrs. Diaz,"

"Thank you, Star," she replied with a cheerful smile. "Marco, why don't you show Star around town." Marco nodded and continued eating, Star on the other hand, lost her self in her thoughts.

"Star are you ok," Marco asked with a worried expression edged in his face.

"No... yes... I don't know. Mrs. Diaz can we talk, I need your opinion on something," star inquired.

"Pero porsupuesto, follow me," Mrs. Diaz said as she led star into the study, leaving a worried Marco behind. "Que pasa, what's wrong," the older woman questioned once she closed the door behind her.

"I think... I don't know, I feel weird, I think I'm sick." Star wearily answered.

"What makes you think your sick?" Mrs. Diaz asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but sometimes I feel weak, then I get this feeling in my stomach, I don't know how to describe it, it feels like there are a bunch of butterflies just swarming in there, then I feel my heart beat quicken, my palms get sweaty, my breathing deepens. Sometimes I just feel giddy, nervous, exhausted and confused all at the same time." She trembled.

"Star, don't worry you aren't sick," Mrs. Diaz answered with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Star asked.

"When do you get these feelings?" she questioned back.

"Um… well... When I'm with Marco," she answered. " Is Marco bad for me, is he making me sick?" Star continued with a look of sorrow, and disappointment. In Star's opinion Marco was the best thing about coming to earth, the though that he could be causing her harm her terrified her to no end.

"No, of course not. I think someone has a crush on Marco," Mrs. Diaz playfully stated.

"I don't want to crush Marco, I don't want to hurt him," she reproached.

"No. No. I mean, I think you might be falling in love with my little boy," she gleefully declared.

'_Love?'_ the meaning of what Mrs. Diaz hit her like a bull. When she first met Marco she found him to be a shy individual, admittedly she did find him to be very attractive. When Pony Head lost him in the arcade dimension she felt a pang of dread, and panic, she of course had ignored that attributing it to the "heat of the moment." She then thought about the night she had spent with Marco, in his arms she felt safe, comfortable. In his arms the sadness of not being with her parents seemed to lessen, being replaced by a feeling of euphoria and excitement. "Do you think he might love me?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"There's only one way to find out," Mrs. Diaz responded.

While Star and Mrs. Diaz had their conversation, a very similar conversation was taking place with Marco and his dad. "I think I might like Star. I mean like her like her," he said. "I mean what guy in his right mind wouldn't, she's beautiful, nice, very easy going, cheerful, funny, and even-though she's a princes she's not judgmental or prim." He declared.

"Then what's the problem," Mr. Diaz chuckled.

"I don't know how she feels about me, I mean... I'm just a dorky, awkward guy," he frowned. "Do you think she might like me too?"

"There's only one way to find out," Mr. Diaz answered. "Tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how she will react." He confessed.

"Just tell her, she might surprise you," Mr. Diaz affirmed.

"Ok," Marco sighed. "I'll go right now." With a light pat on the back from his dad he stood from the chair and headed to the study. There he found Star sitting on a chair facing a wide window. She looked as confused and worried as he felt. "Star," he called. When she turned he continued, "I need to talk to you."

"Not here," Mrs. Diaz ordered. "It's Saturday, here's my debit card, go outside take Star to the park, or the movies, or wherever young people go to have fun" she ordered with a knowing smirk.

Both teens found themselves outside, with the front door being closed behind them. "To the park it is," he mumbled. They moved quietly across the streets, each lost in their own thoughts. The walk seemed shorter than usual to Marco, when they entered the park Marco grabbed hold of Star's hands, causing her to blush deeply. He gave her a weak smile and guided her to his favorite spot in the park.

"Wow," was all that she could say. Marco had led her to the highest place in the park, from there she could see the lower part of the city. The sun rose slowly across the pale blue morning sky. It cast beautiful, warm, gold sunbeams in every direction as it illuminated the small town. A gentle autumn breeze passed through her causing her to shiver. Above them stood a magnificent Oak tree, its leafs showing the slightest of discoloration. As beautiful as the sight was she knew that she had to tell Marco how she felt.

"Star, I need to tell you something," Marco said in a worried tone.

"I… I need to tell you something too," she stuttered. "I think I like you… A lot," she said, louder than she intended. A rush of relief flooded Marco, a wide smile filled his face. "Well, say something," she reprimanded.

"I think I like you a lot too," he replied with a goofy smile. He smiled tenderly at her, with wary steps he closed the gap that existed between them. With his eyes locked on hers he timidly slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him. His breathing unsteadied, his heart raced. With his free hand he gently tilted her head up and, delicately, placed his lips on hers. Time slowed to a halt. Her soft lips sent a warm sensation through his body. He lost himself in her taste of vanilla. He kissed her slowly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. When he parted her lips with his tongue, she met it with hers. As slowly and tenderly, as it had begun, it ended. They separated gasping for air. They both stared at one another. Her lips looked slightly swollen, and so tempting. Marco gave into the temptation and kissed her once more. When they separated they both nervously laughed. "I really like you Star," he said. "You're beautiful, and funny," the red of her swollen lips faintly spread across her cheeks. "Do you want to maybe… be my... um... girlfriend," he stammered.

She gave him a pensive look then, as if being jolted to a start, she jumped up and down. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she declared with a huge grin on her face. "I like you a lot too, or did you forget, silly," she ended with a devilish smirk.

He embraced her, now completely and utterly happy. That action made her forget about the slight chill in the air. She tuned to face the city leaning against him. With a content smile she whispered, "it's beautiful."

"It pales against you." He responded and then placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," She joked.

"where do you want to go now?" he questioned.

"Can we just stand here I like being in your arms, we can go and get ice-cream later," Star replied.

"Ok," he mumbled hugging her closer to him.

"Hey, What's a movie?"

AN: I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week, writing the bulk of chapter during the week and editing, and rewriting during the weekends. I don't have a set day of the week to upload but I will try to upload once a week. I will try to follow the show, obviously it won't be the same and I won't write all of the episodes I will, however choose some of the themes or ideas from the episodes and write them into the story... Am I making any sense? If you find any mistakes please point them out. Thanks.


End file.
